The present invention relates to bicycle accessories, and in particular to a bicycle fairing for protecting a bicyclist from wind, rain and projectiles such as stones, insects and the like and for increasing pedalling efficiency.
Today, millions of people are riding bicycles, either as a sport or hobby, or as a primary mode of transportation. Bicyclists are, however, subject to vagaries of the weather because conventional bicycles do not provide protection against wind, rain and cold. In rainy weather, the bicyclist becomes wet and dirty from the rain itself and from water on the road splashing against him. In cold weather, the rider becomes chilled by headwinds impinging upon his body. The bicyclist is usually quite uncomfortable while he is riding in such adverse weather conditions.
Further, in windy weather, not only is the bicyclist's comfort decreased, but his efficiency in pedalling the bicycle is also decreased, especially if he is riding into a head wind. It is difficult and tiring for a bicyclist to ride into a head wind because of the drag effects of the wind acting on his body and on his bicycle. As a result, a bicyclist must work much harder when he pedals into a stiff head wind than when he pedals on a calm day or into only a slight head wind. Crosswinds also create problems for the bicyclist. Steady crosswinds, such as natural prevailing currents, must be continuously resisted by the bicyclist, and intermitent crosswinds, such as those created by automobile traffic on a busy road, which can be quite severe, must be compensated for quickly to maintain balance on the bicycle.
Fairings for bicycles have been designed and marketed in an attempt to alleviate the problems associated with cycling in adverse weather conditions. Heretofore, prior art fairings, typified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,265 to Blackburn, entitled FAIRING FOR ATTACHMENT TO THE HANDLEBARS OF A BICYCLE, and U.S. Pat. No. 695,960 to Stevens, entitled WINDSHIELD FOR CYCLES, protected only a portion of the bicyclist's body, such as only his head and neck, or only his legs and torso, thus leaving the other portions of his body unprotected. Further, with many of the prior art fairings, crosswinds acting on the fairing cause torques to be applied to the handlebar. These torques are undesirable because they must be resisted quickly by the rider and can cause unexpected movements of the handlebar which may spill the bicycle, potentially harming the bicyclist, the bicycle, or both.
Therefore, a need exists for a bicycle fairing which protects all portions of a bicyclist's body, yet does not detrimentally affect the stability and handling of the bicycle, or obstruct the bicyclist's line of vision. Further, a need exists for a fairing which is lightweight so as not to appreciably add to the weight of the bicycle and which is easy to install and remove as conditions warrant.